


Sex Shop

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and Ryoma visit a sex shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day OTP challenge prompt 'animal ears'

How Fuji had found the address of a sex shop in a city he had never even visited hadn't bothered Ryoma. He'd known Fuji for eight years now and nothing the other man did really surprised him. It had pissed him off that Fuji had posted the shop's website on his Facebook wall for all to see with an innocent little comment of 'saw this and thought of you'. Ryoma was currently wishing all the Aozu in the universe on him.

He'd chosen to ignore the post on his wall (reacting would only fuel Fuji), but he'd secretly bookmarked the shop's website, hiding it deep within the nested folders on his bookmarks bar. He just hoped Tezuka continued his three year absence from Facebook.

The thing was, he was actually interested in the shop (although how Fuji knew sacred him slightly. Could Fuji read minds across the Pacific Ocean?). It wasn't that his sex life with Tezuka was boring or anything, far from it, it was everything Ryoma could want and more. He was just… interested.

Getting Tezuka to come with him though was going to be tricky. He didn't really want to trick him into coming along, but he really didn't want to go alone. What if he ended up buying something Tezuka didn't want to use?

It was going to be tricky, but Ryoma enjoyed a challenge.

Whilst he worked out a plan, he researched what he could buy in the shop and, most importantly, how to use them. It would be completely pointless if he picked something up to suggest it to Tezuka and they both looked at it trying to work out what you did with it. He tried to look at the research as dispassionately as possible, but he still had to take a few very cold showers.

* * *

When he first broached the idea of going to a sex shop with Tezuka, the other man almost choked to death on his breakfast.

Ryoma waited till Tezuka had finished coughing before he continued, "we wouldn't have to buy anything."

"That's not the issue," Tezuka said, "why do you want to go?"

Ryoma shrugged, "I dunno, I just want to try something new."

"Are you getting bored?" Tezuka's expression was as stoic as ever, but Ryoma knew how to read Tezuka now and could see the uncertainty and worry in his eyes.

"No. No!" Ryoma insisted, "I just thought it might be fun."

After that disaster he let the subject drop, if Tezuka really wasn't interested then there was no point in carrying on.

* * *

Later, after training, Ryoma went to take a bath, the hot water soothing his tired muscles. He was really glad he'd convinced Tezuka that they needed an apartment with a decent sized bath. There was nothing better than coming back from a hard days training and having a long soak in the bath. Nothing apart from coaxing Tezuka in with him.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Ryoma called.

The door opened and Tezuka sidled in, making sure to shut the door behind him (he'd been snapped at more than once by Ryoma for leaving the bathroom door open for longer than necessary and letting the cold air in).

"I've been thinking about what we were talking about this morning," he said.

"About the sex shop?" Ryoma asked innocently and grinned when Tezuka looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes, about that," Tezuka continued, "I'm interested."

Ryoma reached out his arms, beckoning Tezuka to come closer.

"I'll get wet if I hug you," Tezuka said.

"Then get naked and get in with me." Tezuka gave him a look. "or don't get naked."

"Echizen," Tezuka said in his slightly disappointed tone of voice that was, in the past, often followed by laps. Ryoma splashed him.

"You called me 'Echizen'," Ryoma said, sticking his tongue out. "And now you're wet, you can have a bath with me."

Tezuka looked like he was about to walk out the bathroom just to spite him, but then started to strip off his clothes. Ryoma leaned on the edge of the bath, watching Tezuka undress. He made no secret of how gorgeous he thought Tezuka was, all the years of tennis had sculpted his body to perfection and Ryoma was more than happy to sit back and drink the sight of him in. Tezuka slipped into the bath and lay on top of Ryoma, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"Why do I keep letting you get your own way?" Tezuka asked, moaning softly as Ryoma started kissing and licking his way down his neck.

"Because you love me."

"Sometimes I question that," Tezuka said and Ryoma pouted at him before pulling him into a long, deep kiss.

The water was almost cold by the time they'd finished in the bath.

* * *

A few days later they were stood outside the sex shop, hand in hand and working up the nerve to go inside. They were both in disguise, it wouldn't do their careers any good to be photographed and splashed across the front page of some gossip magazine. Two of the world's best tennis players going to a sex shop together was bound to make a good story. Ryoma had ditched his trademark baseball cap and was wearing his normal 'in disguise' clothes, which could only be described as 'hipster'. Tezuka was wearing Ryoma's large sunglasses, that covered a large portion of his face (Ryoma had managed to talk him out of the bad wig he'd been thinking of wearing). Since they weren't prescription lenses the world was currently a dark, blurry mess for him.

"Shall we go in?" Ryoma asked, not waiting for a reply before he walked into the shop, pulling Tezuka behind him.

The shop was dimly lit and manned by a bored looking young man who was slumped in a seat behind the till, flicking uninterestedly through a magazine that Ryoma was sure he recognised from his dad's stockpile. Behind Ryoma, Tezuka was changing his glasses so that he could see.

The guy looked up at them, "the gay stuff's on the far wall," he said pointing at a curtained off part of the shop. Above the curtain was a neat little sign saying 'DVDs'.

"Thanks," Ryoma said, dragging Tezuka into the aisles. "Do you think they have any tennis porn?" He whispered to Tezuka when they were out of sight.

Tezuka looked up from the spot he's been staring at intensely on the floor, "we are not going to look," he said sternly.

"They might have found some actors that look vaguely like us."

"Why would I want to watch someone who looks vaguely like you have sex with someone who looks vaguely like me?" Tezuka looked slightly confused, "why wouldn't we just have sex with each other?"

Ryoma nodded, "good point."

"What were you planning on buying?" Tezuka asked as they started looking around the shop, keeping close together as if the sex toys were going to come to life and eat any stragglers.

"I don't know," Ryoma replied, "I thought we could, you know, just look around."

They entered into the costume aisle, filled with all kinds of skimpy outfits. Ryoma was half tempted to suggest the schoolgirl outfit to Tezuka, but knowing his boyfriend he would he be the one who ended up wearing it. His western fans had taken to calling him 'Pretty Prince', a nickname that Ryoma was not particularly fond of. It was hardly his fault that his face hadn't made the jump his father's and brother's had from cute to handsome and was now stuck somewhere in the middle. His slight build didn't help matters either. He spotted a display of animal ears and tails and grabbed a pair of cat ears about the same shade as Tezuka's hair, putting them on Tezuka's head before he could protest.

Tezuka blinked in surprise and reached up to feel the cat ears, turning red when he realised what he was wearing. He looked so cute. "Where's the tail?" he asked.

Ryoma looked to the shelf and picked up the matching tail and looked at the top, which was plastic and smooth.

"How do you attach it?" Tezuka asked, before comprehension dawned. "Trying that out in the shop would be unhygienic."

"And you've got too many clothes on," Ryoma added.

Tezuka turned pink and looked away, only to find himself looking at a mannequin wearing a frilly French maid outfit with an indecently short skirt. He turned redder and looked down at the floor again.

"How about we get that and the cat ears and tail?" Ryoma suggested, seeing what had embarrassed his boyfriend so much. He got close and whispered into Tezuka's ear, "we could have lots of fun tonight."

"I don't think they'd have one in my size," Tezuka replied, "You'd suit it better anyway."

Ryoma huffed. "You look better in cat ears though."

Tezuka turned to the cat ears, picked out a black set and put them on Ryoma's head. "No, I think you suit them better."

"I hate you," Ryoma muttered, knowing that Tezuka was completely right. Sometimes he hated being so baby faced.

"No you don't," Tezuka said, gently caressing Ryoma's face and then pulling him into a hug, "sometimes, I love you so much."

Ryoma chuckled, hugging Tezuka back, "but only sometimes. I love you too." He squeezed Tezuka tight and asked, "do you want to get the cat ears?"

"What would we do with them?"

"Well," Ryoma smirked, moving his mouth closer to Tezuka's ear, "you can be my cute little kitten who is just begging to be fucked through the mattress."

"Echizen!" Tezuka snapped, stepping out of their hug.

"What?" Ryoma shrugged, "we were both thinking it."

"I-I," Tezuka took a deep breath to centre himself, "I was hoping you would be my kitten."

"We could both be cats," Ryoma said suggestively.

"Karupin isn't going to be happy with having two more cats in the house."

"We'll buy him a new toy on the way home. He'll be too distracted to notice that we've both turned into cats."

Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's hand and linked their figures together, "So we're doing this then? Buying something from a sex shop?"

"Think of it as just another shop," Ryoma said, not quite believing his own words. He was suddenly feeling very awkward now that it was coming to the time to actually buy something. Even something as innocent as cat ears (although the tails, he had to admit, were nowhere near innocent), "We could get some other things as well."

"Like the maid outfit? I didn't think you-"

"I'm not going to buy the maid outfit!" Ryoma insisted, although he slotted the fact that Tezuka seemed interested in it away in the back of his mind. Maybe one day he'd give in and wear it. "I meant like lube and stuff."

Tezuka nodded and they picked up a matching tail for Ryoma before finding the section with the lubricants.

"Banana scented?" Ryoma asked, holding up the bottle.

Tezuka sniffed it and shook his head, "It smells too artificial."

"Only the best nature can offer is good enough for Tezuka," Ryoma teased.

Tezuka ignored him, "Lavender?"

"To match your shirts? How about grape?"

"It'll be too distracting; having sex whilst being surrounded by the smell of ponta."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Tezuka gave him a withering look, "maybe not to you."

They ended up buying scentless lubricant, having found none they liked the smell of. They didn't buy anything adventurous on the condom front, by now both of them wanted to get out of the shop and back to their bedroom. They did get some wonderfully smelling massage oil, massages were wonderful after a hard day practising tennis.

The man at the checkout rung up their items as quickly as possible, as if he sensed the nervous energy from them (although, it was more likely he just wanted them to leave), packing the things into a opaque white bag.

"Come again soon," he said half-heartedly, going back to his magazine.

"That wasn't as horrific as I thought it would be," Tezuka admitted now that they were back on the street.

"Liar," Ryoma muttered, "If you're the kitten tonight, I'll be the kitten next time."

"Okay," Tezuka agreed, it seemed a fail enough deal.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be your kitten maid."

Tezuka blushed at the thought.

* * *

A few days later, Fuji posted on his Facebook wall again, asking if Tezuka was a good cat. Ryoma grinned as he typed 'yes' in reply.


End file.
